Remedio para el corazon
by Lady Orochi
Summary: Las grandes lecciones de la vida te llegan de improviso, cuando menos te lo esperas ... UA


Antes que nada : **Nyx Selene, MyobiXHitachiin, Idachi, PrincesaLuna23, **gracias por sus reviews en Cuatro Estaciones! *reparte galletas* me alegra que sigan mis historias n_n

Bueh, parece que en este principio de año me llego la inspiracion, pues estoy logrando sacar varios proyectos de la carpeta de pendientes -este es uno de ellos- El problema ha sido que me llegan ideas que no me dejan continuar con lo pendiente .-. Asi que las estoy liberando lo mas rapido que puedo para por fin poder terminar lo que me falta

En fin. Basta de rollos, esperoque la historia sea de su agrado

**Discl**...que? No tengo idea de que me hablan lalalala

**Advertencias**: Nada de na' :D

_Gracias por leer ~_

* * *

><p>Volteó a ver a la izquierda y a la derecha pero nada. Su paciencia estaba por agotarse y ni siquiera podía descargar su frustración gritando porque seria una terrible falta de respeto al lugar donde se encontraba, provocando que la gente que se topaba por los pasillos se apartara disimuladamente de ese enorme y malhumorado adolescente rubio de congelantes ojos azules con pinta de ser un miembro del ejército.<p>

Era la tercera vez en esta semana que su hermano se escabullía de la habitación en la que se encontraba junto con ese par de vagos amigos suyos para hacer sabe Dios que cosas. Parecía que los tres ya estaban bastante mas repuestos después del accidente que tuvieron; pero es que a quien se le ocurre subir a tres personas a una pequeña motoneta viajando de noche, sin casco y además medio ebrios? Ah si claro, a ellos el "BadFriend Trio" como los llamaban. Gilbert, Antonio, y cómplices del crimen desde hace tanto que no le era posible recordar alguna época de su vida en la que no estuviesen presentes los tres.

Honestamente deseó que su hermano y los otros estuvieran lo suficientemente apaleados para no levantarse en un mes pero al tercer día ya estaban como si nada, aunque el medico se negó a dejarlos salir antes de cumplir al menos veinte días de observació que el medico no sabia -pensaba el chico- es que esos tres ya eran causa perdida desde el principio y no debido a que sus cabezas sufrieran algún tipo de contusión por el accidente.

Todavía le era difícil creer que a su edad se comportaran de esa manera pues eran ruidosos, molestos e infantiles en exceso además de que solían acosar a las enfermeras – sobre todo Francis - y los enfermeros no querían arriesgarse a perder los estribos con ellos y provocar que tuvieran que quedarse mas tiempo en el hospital.

Hasta ahí todo sería más o menos "normal" si no fuera por el miedo, pánico, casi terror que tiene su hermano mayor por todo objeto medico con apariencia de cortar, punzar y/o lacerar. Vamos que no pueden ponerle una inyección sin que grite como poseso. Esa es la razón por la que sus amigos compartían habitación con el, pues ayudaban a calmarlo además de que los numeritos que se montaba Gilbert eran tan divertidos que no se perderían la oportunidad de verlos por nada del mundo.

Así que a él como el serio, responsable -y desafortunado- hermano menor, único ser humano capaz de contenerlos aunque sea un poco, le tocaba venir todas las tardes después de la escuela a visitar a su hermano y a los otros dos por añadidura, lo que provocó que los tres rufianes adoptaran la costumbre de huir de la habitación a la hora de visita en cuanto pudieron ponerse de pie, siendo esta la manera en la que llegamos a su actual situación, dando vueltas por los pasillos del hospital tratando de encontrarlos y mas le valía hacerlo rápido antes de que causaran algún problema… de nuevo.

Como demonios podía un ruidoso albino de ojos rojos andar por ahí sin que nadie pudiese decirle si lo habían visto o no? Y es que cuando Gilbert no quiere ser encontrado, lo logra en serio.

-Ludwig-san?- escuchó una voz conocida a sus espaldas.

-Kiku que haces aquí?- le preguntó a la persona que lo había llamado. Kiku Honda era un compañero del colegio con el que, a pesar de que ir a clases diferentes, logró hacer buenas migas al coincidir en el taller de matemáticas avanzadas al que ambos asistían y mas que nada porque sus caracteres eran bastante compatibles pues ambos son serios, callados, no muy sociables pero sobre todo con un alto sentido de la responsabilidad.

-Vine a visitar a un amigo que fue internado hace poco- respondió mientras enseñaba a Ludwig una pequeña canasta con frutas seguramente para el enfermo- supe del accidente de su hermano, espero que se encuentre mejor- comentó educadamente. Ludwig frunció un poco en ceño.

- Y yo honestamente quisiera que por lo menos no fuera capaz de levantarse de la cama por un rato- murmuro molesto. Kiku ladeó un poco la cabeza, no entendiendo el comentario.

-No me hagas caso, mejor dime a quien viniste a visitar- preguntó cambiando el tema.

-Se trata de Feliciano-kun, estos últimos días no se había sentido muy bien y desde antier faltó a clases. Me mandó un mensaje diciendo que estaba en este hospital así que vine a ver como se encuentra- respondió.

-Feliciano, Feliciano…- trató de hacer memoria - Ah si ya recuerdo, el chico transferido que se la pasa diciendo "veee" y "pasta" todo el día no es así?–Había visto al chico un par de veces cuando iba a la clase de Kiku a buscarle por alguna razón. Un jovencito menudo de cara aniñada, ojos y pelo castaños con un curioso mechón que al parecer nunca peinaba; amante de la pasta, las pizzas, el _gelato_ y las siestas, como todo buen italiano. Era muy extrovertido, revoloteando de aquí para allá alegremente o eso le parecía a Ludwig desde lejos, porque cuando él se acercaba el muchacho se cohibía, escondiéndose tras de Kiku murmurando algo sobre tener cosas que hacer y huyendo tan pronto podía sin verse muy descortés. Ludwig nunca le tomó demasiada importancia al asunto, estaba acostumbrado a provocar esa clase de reacciones en la gente que se veía intimidada por su alto y fornido cuerpo y ese gesto eternamente hostil en su cara. No es que fuera una persona de mal carácter –al menos no todo el tiempo- quizá solo era demasiado maduro para su edad, sintiéndose muchas veces frustrado por la falta de responsabilidad de los que le rodeaban.

Y hablando de responsabilidades, debía seguir con su búsqueda.

-Su habitación esta por acá, le gustaría acompañarme un momento? – preguntó Kiku con una pequeña sonrisa.

Ludwig no quería ser descortés, así que decidió aceptar – "después de todo no he buscado por este pasillo" – se dijo mentalmente.

-Feliciano-kun me dijo que se aburría mucho aquí, así que le traje unos cuantos libros para que se entretenga. También me pidió algunas golosinas, pero la gente del hospital no me permitió pasar con ellas, seguramente se entristecerá - Aunque el rostro de Kiku también era bastante inexpresivo, podía notarse que le tenía un gran aprecio al italiano.

Al principio le extraño que alguien como él pudiese hacer amistad con una persona tan ruidosa como Feliciano, pero debía admitir que al japonés le había echo mucho bien, pues ambos tenían en común el ser extranjeros, disfrutaban del arte y la buena comida –Ludwig no sabia como podían comer tanto y conservarse tan delgados- Feliciano se adaptó sorprendentemente rápido,introduciendo a su amigo poco a poco a la vida social de la clase.

-Que su familia no viene a visitarlo?- Ludwig seguía la línea de la conversación mientras miraba de un lado a otro a ver si pillaba a esos tres escurridizos delincuentes.

-Toda su familia esta en Italia, aquí solo tiene a su hermano mayor y el primo con el que están viviendo ahora. Parece que tuvo que venir acá a atender algunos asuntos y decidió quedarse a terminar la escuela media – respondió el japonés.

El rubio hizo una mueca al escuchar nombrar al mentado hermano mayor, pues tenia la desgracia de conocerlo. Un chico con un enorme parecido con Feliciano, a excepción de que tenía un carácter de los mil demonios y gustaba de insultar a Ludwig cada dos por tres sin que este entendiera la razón de su molestia hacia él. Lovino –ese era el nombre del susodicho- era insistentemente acosado por Antonio que al parecer es masoquista, pues a pesar de que el otro de imbécil no lo bajaba y lo golpeaba a la menor provocación, insistía en que era alguien adorable y que sus reacciones de debían solo a su timidez. Aun cuando varias veces Gilbert y Francis – de vez en cuando ayudados por Ludwig- tenían que arrebatárselo de las manos al italiano cuando este apretaba su cuello con serias intenciones de asfixiarlo.

Vaya gente con la que le toca vivir, se lamentaba a veces el rubio.

Se encontraban a poca distancia de la habitación que Kiku había indicado pertenecía a Feliciano, cuando Ludwig pudo distinguir unas voces que le eran _muy _familiares.

-Así que aquí estaban!- exclamó triunfante dejando a su amigo atrás, recorriendo a grandes zancadas la distancia que le faltaba hasta el origen del sonido, abrió de golpe la puerta y gruñó con una voz aterradora -Por fin los encontré- aunque no siguió con su sermón, pues la escena frente a él lo dejo un tanto desconcertado.

* * *

><p><em>Reviews?<em>


End file.
